


McShep Snippets

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short starts of things... for SGA_santa a few years back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly no idea what or whyfore any of these are for/from/prompted by. They're just on bits of paper in my writing folder, and as I have no interest in following them up (but do like them, even though they would take many more words to sell me on some of the characterization), I shall post them here.
> 
> Warning for implied non-con on the last one, and violence and dark themes on the first two.

* * *

If there is one thing John is, it's stealthy. He's learned how to manipulate circumstances to his advantage from the master. He knows exactly how to get what he wants.

The thing is, he never even wanted Rodney. He was fine with Rodney's brief crush on him and baffled by first Katie and then Jennifer, but he never wanted Rodney for himself.

Not until Rodney's new beau, Devon, takes him aside at movie night to tell him he won't stand for John taking up all of Rodney's time now that they're together.

* * *

When John finally snaps, when he shuts Rodney up for real, it ends up being with his fist. It's not what he expected to happen, but you never can tell, can you?

Rodney'd only made a joke – a stupid, thoughtless joke – but John had already busted up a fight in the mess and the new recruits aren't quite as laissez-faire as the staff that's been here all these years, so glancing the wrong way in the showers goes back to being a game of Russian roulette. 

John's reactions surprises even him, and he's regretting the punch even as he throws it, but he's unable to stop.

* * *

"Kill them all, John," Rodney says, his hands fisted tight around John's tac vest. "I know you can, I know it, I want them all to die."

John shushes Rodney, pulls him to standing, making sure he can take some of his own weight before trying to get some clothes on him.

* * *


End file.
